


A Question Of Timing

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Cure, Betrayal, F/F, Second Chance, Secret love, Treason, from Love not Poison, team science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: James is in the hospital while Lena has to balance between her brother recovering and finding a cure to save her ex-boyfriend. How Eve and Lena will get over the betrayal? How Lena will react when she will end up alone once again?or How Lena finally finds happiness.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Eve Teschmacher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> To be honest it had been a month that the story is waiting in my computer but I wasn't ready to post it.

James was in the hospital, and as Lena felt responsible for it, she was working heart and soul on a cure. If she was honest with herself, Lena wasn’t doing all of this for James. Of course, she liked him at first; she liked the challenge and the normality, he was bringing in her life, but little by little, they grew apart. Until that night, where everything went wrong, and they broke up. So yes, she wanted to save him but not for him. She tried to save him, for herself; to prove the world that she was a kind soul and not just another Luthor. For Kara, who had lost already her lover, she didn’t deserve to lose another loved one. She wanted to save him even for Supergirl who took so many risks to save James and Guardian.

That is why she was working with passion and energy on a cure to bring back James among his family. She could count on her dear friend and assistant, Eve Tessmacher who wasn’t counting her hours and always supporting Lena whenever the younger Luthor was starting to give up; reminding her how great she was, how strong and powerful her mind was. Eve always had the right word to bring back Lena on the right path. If the younger Luthor were honest with herself, if she had the courage and enough hope in her future, she would have taken her chance and asked Eve out. It wasn’t really a secret that Lena wasn’t as straight as an arrow, but her uncertain future always prevented her from hoping in happiness and true Love. In the secret of her soul, she made herself a promise, the day when she would find the cure, she would also find the courage to talk to Eve and ask her out.

She was close to the solution. She could save James, she was feeling it in her bones, but once again, her brother went to change everything. Lex was dying, and with their mother in prison, Lena was the only who could take care of him and help him die in peace. She didn’t even know why she accepted, after all the betrayals, all the lies and pain, she should have let him rot and die in prison but she couldn’t because, in the end, he stayed the brother who taught her how to play chess and protected her from her nightmares.

So, after she settled her brother in the family Manor, she returned to L-Corp, to talk with Eve. It wasn’t the best timing to follow her heart, but she had to tell her the truth before attempting anything with her. When she arrived in the lab, she wasn’t surprised to find her assistant already at work. She dropped a cup of tea from the shop down the street, next to Eve’s microscope before sitting on one of the empty chairs of the lab.

“You should take a break, sometimes,” Lena said with her softest voice.

“No rest for team science, Miss Luthor. You know that. I want to help you. I’ll take some rest when you will.”

“I’ll have to work from home. For a couple of weeks or so.”

“What? Why? Everything is ok? Are you sick or something?” Eve asked, suddenly worried for her boss.

“No, no, Eve, don’t worry for me. My brother is dying. I don’t know why I’ve accepted, but I’ll take care of him.”

“You only have a too big heart for your own good. Supergirl may be National City’s superhero, but you are the true hero for me, and I’m not the only one seeing it. Miss Danvers knows it too. Have you seen her last article on you and L-Corp? She called you the Woman of Tomorrow.”

“Miss Danvers is biased, just like you.” Lena smiled when her phone vibrated on the table. “I have to go, an emergency but I would like to talk to you after, is that possible?”

“I won’t leave here until I found a solution to our problem,” Eve said, keeping her eyes on her work.

“What would I do with you, Eve?” Lena asked before leaving the lab with her heart full of hope.

Eve felt her heart crushed, she couldn’t believe she was doing this to her boss, who was more than just an excellent boss to her. She wanted to scream her the truth, but Lex was right, she was a coward with no real future in L-Corp. She couldn’t face another day with Lena being gentle with her, she needed to tell the truth and flee far away from the good Luthor, to protect her and the goodness of her poor lonely heart.

Sadly, when you are a Luthor, hope and happiness never last long. The other shoe dropped as soon as she entered her office. She found on her desk, lying against her paperweight, a small white envelope with her name on it. She could recognise this handwriting, without doubt, it was the one on all the small notes and message piling on her desk: Eve, her assistant. She didn’t even take the time to read the letter and ran back to the lab. When she arrived, Eve wasn’t there anymore, all her notes disappeared with her. A simple _“I’m sorry”_ was scribbled on a piece of paper abandoned just like the young Luthor.

She called her other assistant to inform that she would leave work today and would be only reachable for emergencies until further notice. The young man didn’t ask more and announced that he would take care of her appointment and calls until she would tell him otherwise. Assuring her that she could leave with a light heart and a free mind.

When she arrived at the manor, Lex was sleeping in one of the sofas of the reading room. She put a cover over him and smile sadly. She felt suddenly alone in the middle of the crowd like she used to feel before she arrived in National City. She poured herself a glass of bourbon before playing chess. Even if it was a part of her Luthor legacy, playing chess was helping her to box her feelings and relax after long hours of work or bad day like the one, she was living right now.

“Already home?”

“You need me, and I can’t help James or his friends for the moment. His sister refuses my help.”

“I could send someone to talk to her.”

“If Alex and her military speeches and Kara and her hope ones didn’t succeed, I’m pretty sure that your threats won’t make change his sister’s mind.”

“Don’t tell me after that I didn’t try to help you.”

Lena didn’t really know when she let her guard down with Lex, was it when he accepted to help her with James or was it when he told her that story about her birth mother? Deep down, she knew it was a mistake to trust a Luthor, but she couldn’t help having some hope; as Lex said, while she came from Love, he came from poison. Right now, his poison was running through her veins. The last words she heard before she got trapped in the unconscious words were from Eve Teschmacher, the woman she thought she could trust, the woman she loved – loves – with all her heart in secret. They were supposed to ease her pain, but it just broke her heart more violently: _James is saved. I had no other choice, I’m sorry._

When she reopened her eyes, she was back at her office, with a worried Alex, who was looking right through her eyes as if she could read her tormented soul. The young Luthor tried to get up, but Alex stopped her.

“Take a breath, you’ve been knock out cold by something strong.”

“Lex!”

“We know. He let you a letter. Telling us everything from how he shot James to how he tricked you into helping him find a way to use Harun-El on human. How are you feeling?”

“Betrayed, once again!”

“Supergirl can bring you home after a doctor checked on you.”

“I’m fine. I need to be alone.”

“Lena…”

“No, Alex! I need space. I can’t face the world right now. Lex betrayed me. He tricked me into helping him, and he escaped again. How Supergirl wants to have something to do with me. She should check on her family and stay far away from mine. Jack was right, Luthor and Super don’t fit in the same place. I failed again.”

Alex tried to stop her again, reminding her that she wasn’t alone anymore, but when Lena was determined no one could stop her. She disappeared into the car that was waiting for her and let her driver bringing her home. When she arrived at home, Frank the concierge was waiting for her with a parcel and a note. She thanked him and went straight for her penthouse. She dropped the package on the coffee table, kicked her heels in the corner of the room and took off her suit jacket. She could finally let her guard down for good. Her heart broke into a thousand pieces, her shaking hands, her watering eyes, the real face of Lena Luthor and her shattered soul were revealed. She let herself dropped on the couch with a glass of wine, she was decided to fall into a dreamless sleep, but fate decided otherwise. In the inside pocket of her jacket, she could see the corner of a folded paper appeared.

“Not another one!” Lena grunted. “Fuck you, Eve!”

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. I need help - Off The Record!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's easier to write down what we have stuck in our heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Work is back on track… But I didn't forget you.
> 
> Luthory yours,  
> T. HW.

_She let herself dropped on the couch with a glass of wine, she was decided to fall into a dreamless sleep, but fate decided otherwise. In the inside pocket of her jacket, she could see the corner of a folded paper appeared._

_“Not another one!” Lena grunted. “Fuck you, Eve!”_

She opened it, this time, no long speech or interminable explanation, just two simple lines.

**_If you still have some faith in our relationship, Miss Luthor._ **

**_Please, don’t give up on me._ **

At this instant, she remembered the parcel that her concierge gave to her. She opened the note, the same handwriting, over and over again.

**_You shouldn’t be the one paying for his crimes. Please be safe, ask Supergirl to help you find him. She can be trusted. I’m so sorry, Miss Luthor._ **

When she opened the parcel, she found a file full of information about Lex Luthor and his supporters; Bank accounts, hidden places, weapons, projects, missions… She could have called Supergirl or even Alex. They were at one phone call, but she was scared to be betrayed again. She was also afraid to lose Eve for good. She knew that the young woman had betrayed her, but she had her reasons and Lena couldn’t really blame her, she had also been tricked by Lex, her own brother. So, she called the only person left on her trusting list: Kara Danvers.

The blond report arrived faster than she should have if she was really in her flat at the other side of the town, but Lena believed once again the excuse that Kara was in the neighbourhood when she called her.

“I’m not talking to the reporter, today, right? I’m talking to my best friend!”

“Of course, off the record. What can I do for you?”

“I need your help to find and stop my brother.”

“Me? You should have called my sister or Supergirl.” Kara said with her worried voice.

“I can’t. Someone I care deeply for could get hurt in the process.”

“Lena, you can’t continue to protect your brother, not after everything he has done to you.”

“It’s not my brother. To protect me and her family, a friend of mine has put herself in danger. I can’t let her down. And if I call the DEO or even Supergirl she could be hurt, captured or even worse killed in the process. Please, Kara, I need your help.”

“Fine, fine. How can I help you?” Kara asked, taking off her trench coat and getting ready to work.

The two best friends started to work on the papers delivered by Eve. Officially for Kara, Lena had succeeded to steal it from her brother while she was working with him. The young reporter knew that she couldn’t betray her best friend, not after everything she went through, but she couldn’t let her jump into danger to prove the world that she is a part of the excellent team. So that night when Lena fell asleep on her couch, Kara jumped in her role of the superhero. She checked every place where Lex could hide. She returned to Lena’s penthouse pretended to be asleep on the couch next to her friend.

It took three days and tones of potstickers to the two women to find some leads. Kara had to leave for work but not without begging her friend to wait for her before jumping headfirst into danger.

“I don’t like knowing that you are alone in this. Please, Lena, take care of you for once.”

“I’m not alone but promise, I’ll be careful.”

The blond reporter left, convinced that Lena wouldn’t attempt something dumb but let’s be honest, even if Lena were on the bright side of the light, she was still a Luthor, and her determination was without limits. That night, she drove alone to the limits of the town and waited long hours in a 24/7 drive-in diner. A little bit after 2 in the morning, someone came to sit down in front of her. Even hidden under a black hoodie, Lena could recognise her former assistant and friend’s fragrance. She couldn’t mistake her soft and delicate hands.

“You came? I never thought you would.”

“I read your letter after you left L-Corp. I heard you loud and clear, but there is no way that you or I will jump into Lex new trap. I’m not an idiot, and you aren’t either. It’s time for you to choose your side, Eve.”

“I don’t understand. I did everything I could to help you. I’m on your side, m’dame. I… I thought that we could…”

“Oh, we can. We can take him down and destroyed this monster, but he would win again. We won’t act like the villain, he is. So, you’ll take this file and go to the DEO. You tell them that you were working for me as a double agent. That you did your best to collect information on Lex and his mission but now that he forced you to attack my family and me, so you are scared for your life because you are not the heartless bitch that Lex pretends that you are.”

“Why are you doing this? I…”

“Sometimes, good people are making bad choices for excellent reasons. Now go and don’t betray me this time or there will be no hole deep enough to hide. Understood?”

“Understood… Loud and clear, Miss Luthor.”

When Eve left, Lena pulled out the letter she found on her office’s desk before everything blew up in her face. She reread it to convince herself that she made the right choice.

**_Dear Miss Luthor,_ **

**_If you’re reading this letter, please don’t believe what your brother or the world would say about me. I never worked for you because he asked me or because I was determined to do evil things. I worked for you because I believed with all my heart and soul that you could change the world and make it a better place thanks to your generosity and genius._ **

**_Down the way, I lost my soul to his threats. He started to send me letters, assuring me that he could save my aunt if I accepted to work for him. At first, I refused. I knew that if someone could help me with that situation, this someone would be you. You were already working on a curse for cancers, and I knew I could help you succeed. But little by little, his promises became threats and attacks. He sent his mercenaries after me and my family._ **

**_I know I should have talked to you about it, but I was afraid to lose you. I was scared that he came after you if I was refusing his requests. So, when you got injured in one of the multiples murder attempts, I broke down and accept to follow him._ **

**_I know there are no excuses in the world for my betrayal, no excuses for what I’ve done to you. I’m not better than your brother. That is why I can’t continue to stand next to you and receiving all your kindness and support. I don’t deserve your generosity. It’s breaking my heart to write these words, but I have to go before you become the new victim of Lex._ **

**_If I never see you again, I hope that in another life, I’ll be able to redeem myself to you. Please take care of yourself and don’t give up on your friends, they are your family way more than Lex and Lillian will ever be._ **

**_With all my respect and admiration,_ **

**_Always yours,_ **

**_E._ **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and reviews.
> 
> Luthory yours,  
> T. HW.


	3. Time of Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lena to take a chance.

She didn’t remember how she returned home or how she fell asleep in her bed, but the day after she knew pretty well how she had been awakened - A loud and repetitive bang against her door and the angry and worried voice of Alex Danvers, herself. She got up from her bed, dropping her yesterday clothes for her silk robe. She wasn’t in the mood to pretend to be Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp at every minute of her day.

“Director Danvers, why all the fuss?”

“Since when we lie to each other? Since when are you jumping into danger without back-up?”

“Sorry, you’ll have to be clearer,” Lena said, closing the door behind Alex. “Coffee? Tea?”

“I’m not here for a friendly chat, Lena, what were you thinking?” Alex asked, truly worried. “Imagine my surprise when Eve Teschmacher arrived at the DEO, swearing on everything she had that she could help us to find Lex if we were promising to protect you from him. That she was working for you, but Lex couldn’t know it because he would send his men to kill you in reprisal.”

“I never thought it would work. Eve explained to me that Lex was threatening her if she was refusing to work for him, I took a chance. Honestly, I thought that Eve would end up betraying me, but she was courageous and never gave up on our friends or me.” Lena was lying, but she knew it was the only way to save her assistant, she felt responsible for her situation. “We had a rule if it became too dangerous, she had to come to you and explain everything.”

“It’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard. Lena! Honestly, you are lucky that Kara doesn’t know about it because she would be very pissed. You took big risks to stop him.”

“You are taking risks every day. I just…”

“I’m trained for this, I have weapons and men to protect me, and I have Supergirl. You could have been injured or worse, killed! You are lucky that right now, Supergirl and DEO teams are stopping your brother somewhere in Russia.”

“Where is Eve?”

“After everything she had done for us and you, we let her go. J’onn and Brainy are making sure that she is safe. Officially, Brainy is the one who found a breach in Lex’s system. So, your brother or his men won’t be able to find a link with Eve.”

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, letting herself breathe again.

“You should change and get ready; all the camera of the world will be aiming at L-Corp. They are talking about the death penalty, this time, requested by the Russian government for high-treason and two other states for terrorism. Your brother is defeated for good.”

Lena smiled sadly to her friend, who was trying to reassure her. She shook her hand as a thank you, but Alex refused it, she pulled the young woman in her arms and hugged her.

“It’s how friends thank each other, Luthor,” Alex whispered in Lena’s ear. “Don’t give up on us and don’t be a stranger again after all of this.”

“I won’t. Promise.” Lena said with honesty and conviction. “I should get ready. Can you thank Supergirl and Kara for me?”

“You could do it by coming to game night, tomorrow night. It’s at my place.”

“I will think of it.”

Alex made sure that Lena was really ok before leaving and returning to the DEO. Lena decided to get ready for the big day at L-Corp. Alex was right, reports and media would need answers, and they would come to her for it. She took a quick shower and made sure that her hair and make-up were perfect before choosing one of those three-piece pantsuits that only she got the secret. Blue was the colour of honesty and also the colour that Eve and Kara had always compliment when she was wearing it. She was about to choose her heels to perfect her outfit when someone knocked at the door. When she opened, thinking it would be Kara to make sure she was ok or Alex who most of the time rethink her discussions and always came back to add what she had forgotten the first time. So, she was surprised when she found on her doorstep, Eve Teschmacher.

“Eve! It’s not safe for you to come here, alone. Lex could…”

“She is not alone.” Two voice said from each side of her doorframe.

“Thank you for your escort, sirs, but I won’t need your protection, inside,” Eve explained before looking back to Lena. “May I come in?”

“Yes, of course.”

“We will be waiting for you here, Miss Teschmacher,” J’onn said, smiling to Lena. “If you need anything.”

Lena smiled back before closing the door. Eve was standing in the middle of the living room, shy and awkward. The young Luthor offered her a drink that she declined. Lena sat down on her couch, bringing her feet under her legs, in her favourite position. She observed Eve, who walked toward the bay window as if she were magically attracted by the void of the view.

“I know that I have no right to be here,” Eve said, her eyes focused on the view. “But I couldn’t skip town without stopping by one last time to see you. You have given me a chance to be the person I wanted to be. You trusted me with your most personal projects and stories. You showed me the way to be good and generous. You helped me to become a better person, so I couldn’t leave without thanking you. Without telling you that my heart and soul always have and probably always will belong to you. You show me the true meaning and feeling of Love. I know I have no right to say it, but I wanted to be fully honest with you. I know that you could forgive me because you have it in your heart, but right now, I’m not sure that I truly deserve it.”

Eve had said her words, her heart was now free, but she couldn’t face Lena’s silence, so she just turned around and start to leave, when she passed next to the couch, she felt her a hand around her wrist stopping her.

“Wait,” Lena whispered, getting up, standing behind Eve. “I’m tired of hearing people telling me what I should do or feel how I should act in this or that situation. I’m tired to always have to pretend. The day of your departure, I asked you to stay around because I had to talk with you.”

“I…”

“No, it’s my turn to talk,” Lena said, getting closer to Eve’s back, her lips near her former assistant’s ear. “I asked you to stay because I trusted you. I trusted you with my work but also with my heart. I was about to give you a chance. I was about to open my heart to you and be vulnerable because I knew you were a good person who could fill the void that was living in my heart. And then, without warning, you left me without giving me a chance.”

“I didn’t know. I thought I was doing the right thing. I couldn’t live with the idea of a world without you in it to protect us from the Evil outside. I preferred to lose my mentor, my only friend, my chance with you, knowing that you would be safe and sound.”

Lena couldn’t let her chance to be happy go because of her brother. Not this time, not ever again. She let her hand slide from Eve’s wrist to her hand. They fit as if they were made for each other. The young Luthor took a deep breath and resume her speech.

“I’m tired to push away people because of my name or my family. I was ready to take the risk to be the ultimate cliché of the boss falling in Love for her assistant. I was ready to put my world upside down for you, do you really think that now I can finally live fully, and I’ll let you go that easily?”

“I’m not fired? I thought…” Eve started finding the courage to face her former boss.

“Oh, you are very much fired, Miss Teschmacher. But my heart can’t let you go without giving you a chance. It will take time for me to forgive your abandon and betrayal, but you helped me find my freedom again and made sure that my family and I were safe, I think it deserves a second chance.”

“Does that mean… that I can invite you on a date? Tonight?”

“I would love to, but we will have to be patient. The reports will monopolise me for a few days for sure. I can’t ask you to face this with me, but can I ask you to wait a little bit longer?”

“You are the one asking me if I can wait? After everything, I put you through! I’m ready to wait a lifetime for you if it means to have a chance to love and cherish you as you deserve.”

“A lifetime? I won’t be this patient. A week, maximum. After, you’ll have your chance.” Lena said with the happiest smile that Eve ever saw.

“Then I’ll be patient,” Eve answered playing with Lena’s curl. “Until then, I’ll be staying at Nia’s flat. She offered me to stay with her until I found a new place to live. My old flat reminded me too much of Lex.”

“I understand. Be safe.”

“I will.”

They stood still, forehead to forehead for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of happiness and safety coming from the other one. Eve kissed Lena’s hand before turning around and reaching the door. The young Luthor stopped her one last time. She took Eve’s face between her hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

“To help you wait.”

After all the betrayals, all the danger and pain, she was finally able to believe in Love and happiness. She was ready to face the world and believe in a brighter future. Tomorrow was another story, but today, she knew it was the beginning of a new and more beautiful life. Alex and Kara were right, she was not alone anymore, she just had to accept to take the risk and jump headfirst -not into danger this time- into happiness.

It was a week since Eve showed up at her door, pouring her heart out. It has been a week since she went from press conferences to interviews, from trial testimonies to interrogatories. She was exhausted, but nothing could stop her from keeping the promise, she made. It was a week, already, and it was her turn to stand still in from of someone else door. She knocked softly, waiting patiently for an answer. When Nia opened, Lena smiled shyly like a teenager meeting the parents before the first date.

“Eve, it’s a delivery for you.”

“Thank you,” Lena whispered when Nia winked at her.

“I didn’t order something, are you sure it’s for me? I… Lena? What are you doing here? I thought that…” Eve started closing the door behind her, standing in the corridor.

“We said a week, I came right after the judge released me for my testimony. If you still want it, I would like to invite you to dinner.”

“I was supposed to be the one to invite you.” The young assistant whispered shyly.

“I’m the boss, maybe next time I let you invite me.”

“You’re not the boss anymore, Miss Luthor but I’ll accept it if you give me time to get ready.”

“A car will be waiting for you downstairs, in an hour. And if you want to have your chance, it’s Lena.” Lena added, stealing a kiss to her soon-to-be lover before disappearing in the corridor.

An hour and a half later, Eve was standing in front of a fancy restaurant where Lena’s driver had dropped her. She was about to lose her cool when she felt a soft hand in hers. Lena was standing next to her, her burgundy suit with her lacy top that Eve had always loved. The young Luthor smiled at her.

“Ready.”

“Always.”

It was just the beginning of their adventure, but they knew that together nothing would be strong enough to break them apart. At their rhythm, they would take their own path and enjoy every moment of privacy far away from the spotlights and camera. For the first time in ever, Lena let herself be happy and carefree in the arms of a beautiful woman who has been able to see beyond her family reputation and name.

**It takes time, but Love always finds a way to our doors. Be patient and keep some hope, the world is full of surprise.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> See you soon for a new chapter.
> 
> El mayarah,  
> T. HW.


	4. Epilogue - Time for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Lena to take a dive and be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this ultimate chapter.
> 
> El Mayarah,  
> T. HW.

It took six months to the media to finally release the info about the CEO of L-Corp dating her former assistant. Another two months to obtain an interview with Lena Luthor and only Kara Danvers from CatCo Worldwide Media could pretend to have the exclusivity. Lena did her best to protect her lover from the spotlights and mean comments from the media. So, every night when Lena was coming home, she always made sure to let her work problem at the door. So she could enjoy every second of her evening in the arms of the woman of her life. Eve felt lucky and blessed to be the only one who could truly see the real Lena behind her CEO mask.

That night was special for young Luthor, she knew that Lena made her promise to not do something big but after receiving multiple calls from Nia, Kara, Alex and even James and Kelly, Eve had to accept the deal offered by the super-family. Lena would have her birthday celebrated that she wanted it or not.

“Alex, can you not start drinking the beverage, please.” Eve intervened checking once again that everything was ready and perfect for her lover arrival.

“Beverage? Wow! Lena did really teach you well!”

“Very funny. Don’t touch the muffins! I already have to hide the potstickers from Kara!”

“You know that with her X-ray vision, she can find it in a second!”

“Not in this house, courtesy of the owner. Lead everywhere! Lena did it after Kara told her the truth. She was so pissed at her that she protected her flat. We kept it for more private reasons.” Eve explained with a big smile when she saw Kara grumbled in a corner. “Frank sent me a text. Lena is in the elevator.”

A few seconds later, everyone stayed silent when they heard the keys in the door. Eve was holding her breath, afraid of her lover reaction who wasn’t really a big fan of surprises. When Lena appeared in the living-room, Alex and James just had the time to put their hand on Kara’s mouth before she screamed “Surprise” right into the young Luthor’s ear.

“Who had this idea?” Lena asked, looking into Eve’s eyes with determination.

No one was courageous enough to take the blame. Eve denounced Kara who denounced her sister who denounced James. Her former lover was about to accuse Brainy who was protecting Nia when Lena went straight to him.

“Brainy, don’t lie to me.”

Everyone was looking at him with pleading eyes. The young genius closed his eyes and started to ramble about statistics and situation. Taking turn on suspects proving by A + B that no one could have done it alone. After two long minutes of torture, the young Luthor let escaped a loud and happy laugh.

“You are lucky that I love you all very much. Give me two minutes to say hello to my amazing girlfriend, and then I’ll be 100% yours.”

She took Eve’s hand in hers and led her to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed on them, Lena pushed Eve against it, kissing her with Love and passion. The young Luthor let herself rest an instant in her lover’s arms, enjoying her fragrance and her presence against her.

“Thank you.”

“You are not mad?”

“For what? Reuniting all the people that matter to me on my birthday.”

“Oh, it’s your birthday? I didn’t know that. Because I’m pretty sure that you made me promise to not do anything for this day without big importance anyway. Your words!” Eve teased proudly. “I wouldn’t dare, challenge you and go against your requests.”

“You are so lucky that I love you. You know that?”

“Maybe? But I love hearing it.”

“I love you, Eve Teschmacher, and once everyone would be gone, I would show you how much I do.”

“I can’t wait…”

They exchanged one last kiss before Lena went to change into something more comfortable and Eve returned to the living room where she was welcomed as a survivor and hero coming back from Hell. When Lena came back in one of her casual black jeans and sweater, no one could stop her best friend. Kara jumped on her and hugged her as if they had been separated for years.

“Happy birthday, Lena! New year, new adventure but same old friends because you are stuck with us forever.”

“That is terrible news. Honestly, the worst. I thought I could change them every year?”

“I can change if you want. Wait, let me try. What do you think of this face?” Brainy intervened, changing his appearance in one blink.

“That’s not fair.” Pout Kara running headfirst in Lena’s trap.

“I’m joking, Kar’. I wouldn’t trade any of you! We don’t give up on family. Never!”

Brainy smiled and after returning to his true form, - blue skin and all – he joined the group hug, initiated for the first time by Lena herself. According to his later statement, it was a situation possible at 1,7% while Kara was close to 60% of chance. Everyone laughed, of course, enjoying every statistic, every joke or story. Drinking and laughing on the couch. Eve got pity for Kara who was still looking for her potstickers after an hour of games and drinking, the young Teschmacher came back with a plat full of boxes of potstickers as a thank you for keeping the secret of this night. After the candles and the cake, it was time for the gifts. Lena, who wasn’t really used of this kind of attention, had a lot of trouble to keep her eyes dry. It had been harsh for everyone to find a gift when Lena had already everything. Nia went for a simple but easy gift, a coffee gift card, a year of supplies in her favourite coffee shop. Kara got her the last novel by her favourite author, who accepted to sign it after Supergirl saved his daughter. Alex and Brainy worked on a small device who could help her to relax at work. Kelly who hadn’t be able to come because of work (and because the author forgot her because she didn’t watch the last season! Except for Lena’s scenes!), promise to come and help her calibrated it.

“Normal people call this video game, not a relaxing device,” James mumbled jealous that his own gift didn’t get as much attention.

“But normal people don’t have amazing friends who create a custom-made video game with virtual reality with a DNA’s lock. No one can play it, but me!” Lena said with happiness. “I can’t wait to punch my brother on bad days!”

No one held their laugh this time. As Lena was enjoying opening her gift one by one, Eve seemed to be tenser and tenser. Nia tried to relax her discreetly, but when she understood the reason for her stress, she had to focus on keeping the secret and not spill the surprise.

“Lena, can you get up for my gift, please?” Eve asked with a shaking voice. Lena obeyed. “Lena, a year and a half ago, you gave me my chance. You gave me the chance to make you the happiest woman in the world. Every day, you make sure to remind me how lucky you are to have me in your life, but tonight, I want you to remind you that we are lucky to have you in our lives and to be honest, it’s not to make them jealous, but I’m pretty sure to be the luckiest of all. I love you whoever Lena is in front of me. I love the CEO, the artist, the shy woman, the strong and powerful Luthor, I love them all with all my serenity… So, I would like to ask you something. Would you give me one last chance and let me call you my wife for the rest of our lives?”

“Yes! Of course, yes!”

Eve who had dropped on one knee to make her proposal just had the time to get up before Lena crashed her lips against hers, sharing with her all the passion and emotions she was feeling at this right instant. Nia was snuggling in Brainy’s arms, Kara and Alex were hugging each other, letting James smiling at the two women who were lost in their own world.

The young Luthor was trembling but for the first time in a very long time, no fear or doubts, only the impatience and the greatest joy to finally be free to love whoever she wanted. She caressed Eve’s cheek with the back of her hand. Her lover had this shy smile that made her charm since day one.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to ask this question.”

“You got the first-day privilege and the move in chance, it was my turn… Can I?” Eve added, taking the ring out from the box.

“Yes,” Lena whispered, offering her hand literally this time.

Eve slid the ring on her lover’s finger. Lost in their own world, they kissed with all their heart and soul. We won’t ever know what will happen, tomorrow or in a year but Lena was sure of one thing, she had finally found the way to break the Luthor curse. And soon, she would finally be able to bring her name in the light and make it shined as a force of the good thanks to the Love and support of her dysfunctional but chosen super-family.

**Without darkness, the light would never shine. Without hate, Love would never rise.**

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this story.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos and a ultimate review. I love to interact with you.
> 
> With Strength,  
> El Mayarah,  
> T. HW.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoy it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a review.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> T. HW.


End file.
